Biological material, such as stones, can reside at least in the kidney, ureter, or biliary duct. Stones can be extremely painful and require medical treatment. Removal of stones from the body has been accomplished by two methods in the past. The first method is stone removal through conventional surgery; a treatment with obvious disadvantages, risks and drawbacks. The second method is to remove stones under the guidance of an endoscope. In this method a grasping device is guided through the body tract to the site of the stone and is used to grasp and remove the stone under endoscopic guidance. Grasping devices which have been used in the past for the removal of stones include basket devices that have generally straight legs that bow outward from the center of the basket.